Bloody Angel
by HesMySlytherin
Summary: The story is based around a girl named storm who has taken buffy's place in sunnydale. in the beginning angel and her shared a relationship before he left, now three years later he has returned and together they face the challenge of loyalty and love.


Chapter One: Take It From The Top

"It can't be…" I whispered, staring at the tall dark figure across the street. "Huh? What's wrong Storm?" Willow asked, tilting her head to look at me in the darkness of the streetlights. I tried to respond but my lips wouldn't form the words. My mouth had suddenly become dry and felt like I hadn't drank in days. Time froze and so did my body, I could do nothing but watch him stare back at me through my frozen prison. _Move…just move…_ I thought, trying to make my body respond, but no matter how much I tried those eyes held me prisoner. Willow's gaze followed my own until she too found him. "What's he doing back here?" She hissed, her eyebrows knitting together in anger. The figure began walking towards us, his handsome ageless features barely visible in the shadows. Willow grabbed my hand and gave it a tug, wanting to lead me away from him, away from the pain that I had endured for 3 long years in his absence. "Storm, come on… lets get away from here..." she whispered, her tugging becoming more frantic as he reached halfway across the road. My heart began to hammer in my chest as he got closer still. Finally he mounted the pavement and stopped a few feet away from us. "Hello Storm." He said in a deadly beautiful voice that I had longed to hear for so long, My memory of the sound did not give justice to it's beauty. Still i could not speak and just stared at him like a mouse would stare at a cat before it was eaten. "Hello Willow." He gave a small smile and nodded once in her direction. Willow's eyes flashed in anger as she snapped. "Get lost Angel... Why did you even bother coming back?" Her lips pursed in a thin line as she glared at him. "Willow please..." I finally managed to croak out. My voice sounded scratchy and quiet. Willow's gaze turned to me as she bit her lip, clearly not enjoying being told what to do. "It's been a long time." He said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and slipping a hand in his pocket. "Too long..." i mumbled. Angels eyes looked pained as he looked at me, but i couldnt be sure if i had imagined it or not. Questions buzzed around my head, questions i burned to ask him. Had he moved on? Where was he staying now? But more importantly, Did he still love me? Willow was still glaring at him defensivly as i touched her shoulder. "Will...Go ahead of me, i'll meet you at the bar." I could see she was about to protest so i hugged her quickly and whispered. "Please.. This is important to me.." Sighing slightly she nodded and turned on her heel, not even bothering to look back at Angel and I.

"How have you been?" he asked stiffly as Willow's footsteps faded away. "I've been better, what about you?" I forced my voice to sound more casual. Sighing he ran a hand through his short, spiky brunette hair. There was a breif moment of pause, like he was trying to pick his words carefully. "The same really... Look, Storm we need to talk..." I winced slightly as he said that. remembering when he had saiid the exact same words to me the night he broke up with me and left. Angel seemed to notice this as another uncomfortable silence hung in the air. _Get a grip..._ i snapped at myself. Leaning against the wall behind me i held his gaze with sad eyes. "Do you really think that is a good idea?...You said all you needed to say last time if i remember correctly." It was Angels turn to wince as his brow wrinkled in frustration and thought. "No i didn't...look i need to explain to you why i left...and i didnt do a very good job of it last time... we were both angry and said stuff we didnt mean. So please... let's meet up tomorrow... you can stop by my apartment for coffee or something." I raised an eyebrow at him and couldnt help feel slight amused, it was hard not to be when angel made such human comments. "Since when did you drink coffee?" Angel rolled his eyes sarcastically and chuckled. "Well i dont... but that doesnt stop you from having one." Sighing i thought for a moment, then nodded. "Give me the address and what time?" i fiddled in my small sequin handbag until i found the little notebook and pen i kept in there. "27 musk grove. apartment 34. You decide what time."  
"Uhm... is 9pm okay? seeing as your not a fan of the sun." i asked, quickly jotting down his address. "Perfect." He flashed a brilliant smile at me, the kind of smile that made my heart race in my chest. That was the kind of smile he gave me before he kissed me all those years ago. i could feel a soft blush cross my cheeks but i quickly dismissed it. "I'll see you then." He smiled again and held out his arms like he was about to hug me, but then hesitated and made out to look like he was just stretching. My heart sunk a little more as i nodded, watching his arms fall to his sides again. "Yea, see you then." With that i turned and walked away towards the direction of the bar. I could feel Angel's gaze on my back as i waled and forced myself not to look back at him. It would only hurt more for the both of us.

"I don't like it... why do you have to see him again Storm.. you know what he did to you last time." Willow shook her head in disbelief and swigged at her drink. "Will, he just wants to explain to me why he left, nothing else." I repeated for the millionth time, traceing my fingers along the rim of my cocktail glass. "Still don't like it..." she muttered, sulking. "Even if you dont like it, it's still going to happen. I'm going to his apartment tomorrow and thats final." I was thanful for the interruption as Xander suddenly sat next to willow. "Hey guys, hows it going?" he grinned, ruffling his black hair. "Awful.. Angel's back and he's hypnotised her into agreeing to go see him tomorrow." Willow whined. "Willow!" i looked at her exasperated, she could be such a kid sometimes. "Wait.. what? Angel's back?" Xander frowned and looked at me for info. "Yea, we saw him on the way here.. he just wants to talk to me about what happened and Willow here wont accept that." i explained. "Oh... well fair enough... as long as he is planning to explain himself then thats okay i guess.. whatever makes you happy Storm. " He smirked and patted my hand. "Dont encourage her!" Willow snapped, glaring at him. "Why not? If she's made a descision then let her do it... she's a slayer willow for pete's sake not a child. and Storm's always been one to follow her gut so just cool it." he snapped back and took a sip from his beer bottle. I smiled to myself, letting my long, dark blonde hair fall infront of my face. I was glad that Xander was on my side, it gave me a little more support and one less thing to worry about. "Thank you." I mouthed at him and grinned. "No problem" he mouthed back and stood up, holding out a hand to Willow. "Come dance and give Storm some peace." Winking at me he took Willow's hand and dragged her onto the dancefloor. Once they were out of sight i pulled the notepad out of my bag and stared at the address, a small smile crossing my face as my fingers brushed the penciled letters. Tomorrow was going to be hard, i could feel it. But i didnt mind to much. Even if i just got to see him one last time.


End file.
